Finding and Saving You
by shadowshunter12
Summary: Allen has a sister who is born with innocence just like him. And she seems to have a past with Lavi that he can't seem to remember. Will he recall who she is or will he lose her all over again. Please read and tell me what you think.
1. Allen's Sister

Chapter 1: Allen's Sister

It had been 3 months since I saw him again. My kind of brother. Well… my adoptive mother and his adoptive father were just friends, nothing more nothing less, but the two of us were raised like siblings so that's how we would introduce each other.

I had been wandering around aimlessly when I saw him again. Well... the two of us bumped into each other. It took both of us a second or two to realize who was standing in front of us but when we did, we both rushed together and gave each other bone crushing hugs. We hadn't seen each other in ages. So much suffering had happened to the both of us which led to our separation.

When I was on my…"journey" my thoughts always went back to them and I was left wondering what happened to him and his adoptive father hoping that the both of them were okay and wondering how they took the news of the "accident". I could tell that the same thoughts had gone through his mind as often as it had gone through mine. He had told me that he was just about to get something to eat and asked if I cared to join him. I wasn't hungry but I did want to spend some time with him to see how he was and what he had been doing so I agreed.

We picked a restaurant that was close to where we were at so we could start talking. Once we were seated I actually looked at him and noticed some very significant changes in him that I had failed to notice, though I didn't understand how I could have since they were hard to miss.

The first was that he no longer seemed to be as feisty as before. No, now he was polite with a charming smile on his face but for some reason it seemed a little off. Another thing that caught my attention was that his brown hair had turned white which took me by surprise since he wasn't old enough to have that kind of hair. The next was that on his left eye, there was this jagged red scar with a star just above his eye. And finally I noticed what he was wearing. It was a black coat with a silver cross on it and gloves to cover his hands. Now I was really curious as to what had happened to him but I wouldn't ask. Not yet any way.

Instead, both of us ordered something. He ordered this mountain of food which made me laugh when I noticed the waiter's reaction. It was good to see that something's hadn't changed. I decided to get some dessert which was apple pie, chocolate cake and a vanilla milkshake with caramel and peanuts on it. He looked concerned on how little I was eating considering I could match him plate for plate. To ease his worries I simply told him that I had eaten earlier and with that his smile was back on his face.

While we were both eating I found out that a little after my "accident" he had one of his own. Mana, his adoptive father, had died in a carriage accident leaving him all by himself. That scar on his left eye, he told me that it was a curse. That Mana had given it to him when he had turned him into an akuma. He survived that attack because his left arm, transforming into a giant silver arm, began moving on its own and destroyed the akuma that was Mana.

He was then found and took in by General Cross as his apprentice and told me the many horrors he had to face as his apprentice in order to become and exorcist which he had officially been for a while now. None of this was shocking to me like it would be for most people because I already knew. I knew about the Millennium Earl, akuma, exorcist the whole works. I couldn't let him know that I already knew because that would lead to questions that I really didn't want to answer. So I forged shock and went through the whole process of him trying to convince me that everything he said was true.

After a while he asked me one thing that I didn't want to answer but knew I had to. And that was why I was wearing bandages around my neck. He could see that I didn't need them since I was talking just fine. I sighed as I reluctantly removed the bandages to reveal a small ghastly patch of red skin in the middle of my throat with a sort of cross on it. I heard him gasp and knew why.

It matched the one he had on his left arm. Like him that was something that I seemed to be born with. He had never seen it before because I always wore something to cover it up. Feeling a bit uncomfortable I rewrapped my neck with the bandages. After a while he spoke telling me that I am an exorcist and that I should come to the black order to train and fight akuma. I didn't want to. Well…not yet anyway. There was still some unfinished business that I had to take care of. And I told him this.

I told him that after I took care of some things then I would go and join him. He didn't like this but said nothing about it since he knew he couldn't change my mind about it and that if he made me come before I finished whatever it was that I was doing I would hate him which he really didn't want since I was the last family member he had.

Instead he told me how to reach him and said that he would keep quiet about me until I contacted him and told him that I was almost there. Knowing that what I was about to do was risky since this meant that I could possibly be found by some people I didn't want to meet, I gave him a way to contact me just in case he needed to.

I could hear a clock chime the hour and looked over at him and noticed that he had gotten up. He looked at me with sad eyes and told me that he had to go and meet up with his companions to continue with a mission that he was on. I got up as well getting ready to leave. Once both of us were outside we gave each other a hug. Neither of us wanting to let go for fear of losing the other all over again. But we did. Both of us going our separate ways praying that the other would be safe and that we could be reunited some time soon.

And here I was sweating and exhausted from having to climb this ridiculously large mountain to get to the black order. I knew it had a secret entrance somewhere but I figured since I shouldn't know about it I wouldn't try to find it. It would just make people suspicious and I didn't want to deal with that. Once I was standing in front of this weird looking wall with a face on it I heard this cheery voice come out of nowhere.

"_Hi, you must be the girl that Allen mentioned. The new exorcist right?"_

Figuring that he was talking to me through some sort of intercom I answered.

"_Yes that's right"_

"_Alright I need you to stand right there and just go through a quick scan to check and make sure your human then we'll let you in"_

That weird looking door started moving and talking and looking at me with glowing yellow eyes which made it even creepier but I stood my ground guessing and hoping that this was the scan that the voice had mentioned earlier. Once the door said and confirmed that I was human it opened up to reveal two people waiting for me.

One was Allen with this huge grin on his face happy that I had finally come and the other was someone else that I knew from a long time ago and whose sudden appearance shocked me down to my core.

His most distinctive features were his red hair that looked amazing even when it was messy and his eye patch that covered his right eye showing only his green one that gave me butterflies and sent shivers down my spine. He too had this huge smile on his face. His smile seemed to be a little more mischievous.

"_Hi my name is Lavi!"_

Huh so that's the name he goes by now as I thought to myself.

"_Hi I'm Lana. How much did Allen tell you guys about me?"_

"_Not much. Just that his little sister had contacted him and told him that she had become an exorcist. We were all shocked to even find out the beansprout had a sister and wondered why he never mentioned her before."_

"_The name'as ALLEN!"_

"_Anyway," _he said completely ignoring Allen and looking me up and down, _"you're kind of cute!"_

I blushed at this. I hadn't expected that he would say something like that. Allen then promptly hit him in the head and said, _"Don't hit on my sister while I'm standing right here!"_

"_Oh…so I can hit on her when you're not around?"_ Lavi said with his mischievous smile and winked at me causing my blush to become a deeper shade of red. Allen glared daggers at him and was about to say something else when we heard.

"_You all can continue this little comedy inside. Hurry up before we close the door on you three." _

And with that the three of us headed inside. I finally got over the shock of what Lavi had said and guessed that that was just how his new alias acted to every one of the opposite sex. I then smiled at Allen and continued to talk with him while I kind of ignored Lavi and kept my face and voice neutral when I actually decided to acknowledge him.

I couldn't have him figuring out who I was. I was already resigned to my fate and I couldn't allow him to change that. I fell in love with him all those years ago but I talked myself out of it since I knew how this story would end if I went down this path. I was still pretty shook up on the fact that he was here but then I thought that this would be nice. At least this way I got to spend a little more time with him before I faded to nothing.


	2. The Order

Finding and Saving You: Chapter 2

**Hi! So here is the next chapter in my story. So obviously I don't own D Gray-man or the characters in it I just own the plot of this story and the OCs that I plan on putting in here. So please enjoy my new chapter and tell me what you think!**

We all talked as Lavi led the way since Allen kept getting us lost. I couldn't help but laugh at this since this was another thing that hadn't changed since our childhood. Allen still had a poor sense of direction. On our way to the head of the order's office I noticed just how big this place was. I guess it would be pretty easy to get lost here but over time you should be able to get the hang of it, though I doubt that Allen ever will.

Finally we made it to the heads office. Lavi opened the door and ushered me inside with Allen following and then Lavi. I couldn't help but notice all the papers on the floor that prevented us from seeing it. I began to wonder if we really should be stepping on them since they could be important and even if they weren't it just made a huge mess that should be cleaned up. Another thing I noticed was that there was no one in the room besides the three of us.

"_Um…is it normal for the head of the order to not be in his office?"_

I could see them slump forward with Allen letting out a sigh and Lavi placing a hand on his head before either of them spoke.

"_Yep this is pretty normal for Komui. Hold up while I go get him. Allen you stay here and start explaining things to your sister."_

With that Lavi walked out to search for this Komui person leaving me and Allen alone in this mess of an office.

"_So I guess I'll start explaining. This is the black order. It's an organization that looks to find innocence and accommodators like us in order to help people by destroying akuma and defeat the millennium earl and the Noah clan. Um…I think that's the basics of it."_

"_Allen you forgot to mention that there are two types of innocence."_

Lavi said that from the door being followed in by a number of people. One being a spiky blond haired man with a lab coat dragging in another man with a long coat but with a cross emblem on his who was also wearing a beret. I guess he must be the chief since his attire is slightly different from the rest and his whining voice matches the one I heard earlier.

The next being what I guessed were other exorcists since what they wore was similar to what Allen and Lavi had on. One was a girl about my age with hair that just barely went passed her shoulders. Then there was someone who looked to be between Lavi and Allen's age with this pissed off look on his face. I couldn't help but notice how long his hair was and felt slightly jealous about that but I let it go. There was also this vampire looking guy with two colors in his hair, a nervous/shy looking woman with kind of wavy hair that reached her shoulders, and a man with headphones around his ears and it looked like he was blind.

The last one to come in scared me a little because even if Lavi didn't remember me, he probably would. Bookman. Once they were all in, all of them began to look me up and down. No doubt trying to see the resemblance between me and Allen even though we know that there isn't one. The first one to speak up was the man that had been dragged in.

"_Hello I'm Komui Lee. The head of this order. I believe Allen already gave you the gist of what this organization does but if you have any questions fill free to ask."_

I didn't have any so I just gave him a smile hoping that he understood this and would go on. Thankfully he got the message and continued.

"_Well as Lavi had mentioned there are two types of innocence. Equipment and parasite. Equipment types are more common and that is where the innocence binds to something in order for its accommodator to wield it. Parasite types are rare and it's where the innocence binds with the accommodator's body and turns that into a weapon. Allen didn't say which one you were so could you show us your innocence so we could learn what it is and what it can do?"_

I nodded and began to remove my bandages once again. When they were off I could hear people quietly gasping seeing that I was a parasite type with my innocence bound to my throat looking slightly like Allen's arm or how it had looked seeing that his arm was now black. I made a mental note to ask him about that later.

In my head I said, _"Innocence activate_." And with that my innocence turned into this choker/collar/necklace looking thing. I could see from their expressions that they didn't think this would be useful in battle so I decided I would give them a demonstration. I raised my hands ever so slightly and said

"_Levitate." _

And with that everyone and thing except me was lifted off the ground. I then motioned with my right hand to keep all the objects in place. With my left I began moving everyone else around. I gave them all a quick spin before I placed them and everything else back on the ground. I decided to give them an explanation.

"_My innocence turns my words into weapons. Whether a person is listening or not doesn't matter I can still get them to follow anything that I say with the movement of my hand or finger. It can also let me turn anything into a weapon as long as it's in my hands and I say 'activate'."_

To prove this I picked up a random piece of paper and said activate. The paper began to glow turning into a shield. I closed my eyes and concentrated on different weapons as the thing that was once a piece a paper turned into different weapons. I let it go and as it fell to the floor it glowed again and turned back into a piece of paper.

I watched as everyone processed this. Almost everyone seemed to be in shock from what I just said. The teen with the long hair still looked pissed. Lavi looked excited and mischievous about this news and bookman was looking at me no doubt recording what he just heard but I could also see something else on his face. And that look made me panic.

I could see that he knew I looked familiar but he couldn't remember which made him focus even more since bookmen had an excellent memory so for him not to remember someone…well that didn't happen. I now became a puzzle that needed to be solved.

Komui spoke up first again.

"_Well that is an interesting ability. Now it's time to meet Hevlaska."_

"_Hevlaska?"_

This time I was confused since whoever this Hevlaska person is seemed to be important at the order. But what I couldn't understand was if she was/is so important why isn't she mentioned in any of my data? Komui smiled at this and said,

"_Yes Helvaska."_

He then turned to everyone else and said,

"_Alright all of you go eat, sleep, take a shower or something. You can talk to Allen's sister later. Oh Lenalee when we're done with this can you show her around the order."_

The girl around my age smiled and nodded at that. So I guess she's Lenalee.

"_Oh where are my manners. I didn't get your name or introduce everyone to you. This is Reever, Lenalee, Kanda, Krory, Miranda, Marie, bookman and you already met Lavi. So what's your name?"_

"_Hello I'm Lana Reid. It's a pleasure to meet all of you."_

"_Wait… Reid? It's not Walker?"_

Me and Allen just looked at each other and then said at the same time,

"_It's a long and complicated story."_

We left it at that with looks that said that we weren't going to discuss it any further than that. Komui simply nodded and started leading me out of the room. But not before I notice bookman looking at me still trying to figure out who I was. I made a mental note to try and avoid him and Lavi. It was for the best, which is what I kept telling myself.

We ended up on this platform and started descending. During this entire Komui had said nothing about this Helvaska person. Actually since we left his office he hadn't really said anything at all. Just some reassuring words about me being here and the others that were here. When we finally stopped I saw some guys in robes. Komui said that they were their or our bosses the great generals. They started talking but I wasn't really paying attention I was trying to figure out who Helvaska was.

After a moment I felt and saw these pale and ghost like hands grabbing me and lifting me off the platform. It scared the life out of me. I was then brought face to face with this woman like thing. I couldn't really tell since where her eyes should have been there were these things coming out of her face. She kind of reminded me of a snake or how people portray dragons.

One of those hands from before wrapped itself around my neck and I began to feel like there was something inside of me. Searching me for something. Scared of what was happening I activated my innocence.

"_Phase!"_

And with that I went through the ghost like hands and was free falling. Before I could stop myself the hands grabbed me again and a voice said.

"_Do not be afraid. I am not your enemy."_

From down below I heard Komui call out to me.

"_Lana, I'd like you to meet Helvaska."_

This is Helvaska! She definitely wasn't how I thought she would be. And with that her hands closed around my throat again and she put both of our heads together.

"…_4%...29%...57%...91%...91% is your highest synchro-rate between you and your innocence."_

"_Synchro-rate?"_

I knew what is was I just didn't understand why it was important.

"_The number indicates your ability to activate your innocence. The lower the synchro-rate the harder it is for the accommodator to activate their innocence and the more risk it becomes to the accommodator."_

Good to know. Now I just had to make sure that I didn't have a low synchro-rate since I didn't want to find out what the risks where.

"_Forgive me. I didn't not mean to scare you I was just trying to find out about your innocence. You carry 'Heaven's Law' and shall help the 'Destroyer of Time' light the way in the darkest of times and the fate that you have accepted will shatter and reform when it comes to light."_

And with that Helvaska left leaving me wondering what she meant.

"_Wow that sounds pretty interesting. I didn't understand it but I'm sure it'll be useful in the future. Helvaska's predictions are pretty accurate."_

Komui's voice brought me back to reality and really pissed me off so I decided I'd punch him in the gut. He however managed to deflect it with a clipboard that he happened to be holding.

"_Can I hit you just once?"_

"_It's mandatory for all new exorcists to get their innocence checked."_

"_Well you could have told me that before!"_

I was clearly peeved and I'm sure that my face showed it but Komui ended up laughing. My face must have shown my shock and confusion about his reaction to me being mad and he decided to explain.

"_I just thought it was funny how you reacted the same way Allen did when I brought him down to meet Helvaska. You two really are siblings."_

With that I let out a sigh as Komui slowly brought the platform back up. It was going to take some time for me to get used to this place and the people in it. That I knew was certain.


	3. Forbidden Subject

Finding and Saving You: Chapter 3

**Hi! So here is the next chapter in my story. So obviously I don't own D Gray-man or the characters in it I just own the plot of this story and the OCs that I plan on putting in here. So please enjoy my new chapter and tell me what you think! And sorry if Lavi seems a little out of character**

When we returned to the floor that we had previously been on the girl named Lenalee was standing there waiting for me. I said goodbye to Komui and followed her around. She showed me were the lounge, training facilities, dormitory, and bathrooms were. On our way to our final destination she began asking questions.

"_So what was Allen like when he was younger?"_

I thought for a second about how he used to be compared to now and held back a laugh before I turned to Lenalee.

"_Um… I don't think I should be talking about that without Allen's permission. We're finally reunited I don't want to ruin that by getting on his bad side."_

"_I'm sure Allen won't get mad at you for that. He seems to adore you. He's had a smile on his face ever since he told us you were coming."_

"_Really? That makes me happy to hear that. But still it might trigger some unwanted memories and I don't want to do that."_

Understanding what I meant, Lenalee nodded and smiled at me letting me know that she would drop the subject. Finally we reached our destination: the cafeteria. Lenalee held the door open and I walked in with her close behind. I looked in and saw that there weren't many people in here just some guys wearing these yellowish cloaks.

Then I noticed Allen, Lavi, and the teen named Kanda sitting at a table near the back. Kanda and Allen were glaring daggers at each other while Lavi tried calming them down with no effect. With a sigh I walked over to them. Lenalee coming as well. None of them heard or saw us approach them.

When I was right next to Allen I gave him a good hit on the head and Lenalee did the same to Kanda. They stopped glaring at each other to glare at the person who dared to hit them. They both calmed down when they saw that it was us.

"_Really Allen? I leave you for a little bit and find you about to get into a fight. *sigh* And here I thought I wouldn't have to worry about you."_

"_Come on Lana you've caught me in worse situations than this before."_

"_*sigh* I know I know."_

Our conversation seemed to catch everyone's attention especially Lavi. With him being a bookman and needing to know everything that peaked his interest he decided to ask.

"_So Allen, Lana what kind of situations would that be?"_

"_You don't want to know."_

"_Psh Lana if I didn't want to know then I wouldn't have asked."_

I rolled my eyes.

"_Alright let me rephrase that I don't feel like telling you so I'm not going to."_

"_Aw come on Lana let us know a little bit about Allen before he came here!"_

I look at Allen to see what he has to say about this which was him shaking his head so I turn my attention back to Lavi.

"_No can do. You'll just have to deal with what you know about him."_

"_Awwwwwwww."_

I giggled a little bit which got Lavi's attention and he gave me this weird look.

"_What?"_

"_Huh oh nothing."_

I didn't believe that it was nothing but I let it go since I was hungry. Allen knowing me all too well told me where to get something to eat. So I walked up to the window that he had pointed to with Lenalee right behind me since she had come in with me for this very reason. Then a man with pink braided hair and sunglasses appeared and greeted Lenalee.

"_Well hello there Lenalee what can I get for you?"_

"_Hi Jerry the usual please."_

The man named Jerry seemed to notice me just then.

"_Well hello there cutie what's your name?"_

"_Hello I'm Lana Reid. I'm a new exorcist."_

"_She's also Allen's sister."_

"_Really?! I didn't know Allen had a sister. Alright Lana I'll make you anything you want just name it."_

"_Um…could I just get everything you made for Allen?"_

"_Are you a parasite type as well?"_

"_Yes."_

He looked at me as if I just gave him the best news ever.

"_Alright I'll be right back with both of your orders."_

It took him a little bit to finish both of our orders. We then thanked him and headed back to where the others were. None of them seemed bothered by my mountain of food since they all knew that parasite types needed to eat a lot. When we got to the table Allen and Lavi were in an argument. It had something to do with beansprouts but to be honest I wasn't paying attention I was too hungry. Soon the two exorcists Krory and Miranda joined us welcoming me to the order.

"_So Lana what were you doing before you found out that you had innocence?"_

I looked at Miranda when she asked with food in my mouth. I chewed and swallowed before answering her.

"_I was travelling around."_

"_Oh were you part of the circus like Allen was?"_

This time it was Lenalee who asked.

"_Um no…it was just Allen that was in the circus."_

Everyone seemed to think about this for a second. Lavi spoke up next.

"_Wait. Allen didn't you say that you were abandoned by your real parents and found by your adoptive father? So how are you and Lana related? And Lana your innocence looks similar to how Allen's used to look and he was born with that so how come Allen didn't know about your innocence until recently?"_

What Lavi said grabbed everyone's attention making them curious about the answers as well. I became uncomfortable by these questions since it reminded me about the accident causing me and Allen to separate. And I didn't want to tell Lavi since he might figure out who I am. It was then that I noticed that bookman had entered and heard our conversation. He was looking at me along with everyone else waiting for our answers. I had long since finished my meals and was staring at my empty plates. That's when Allen spoke up.

"_Hey Lana you must be tired. Lenalee showed you where your room is right? Why don't you go and get some rest I'll put your plates back for you."_

With that I got up and left without looking at anyone. I could hear Allen talking to everyone as I left but I wasn't listening I was focused on getting to my room. I was so focused that I didn't hear someone following me until they grabbed my shoulders and turned me around to face them. It was Lavi. He was staring intently at me and I ended up looking down because I didn't trust myself then.

"_Lana why didn't you answer my questions?"_

"_Lavi please drop it."_

"_No you're our comrade now and you need to trust us. These are things that we need to know."_

I looked up, tears starting to form. Judging by his expression, the look that I gave him seemed to worry him. But I knew better than that. That was just an act. Bookmen weren't supposed to have any connections to anyone and I was no exception.

"_Lavi please."_

I could hear the desperation in my voice as I pleaded with him but I didn't care I couldn't tell him. I didn't want to relive what had happened. Then he let go of me. I quickly turned around and hurried to my room. Once I was there I locked the door and I threw myself on my bed. Crying about a past that I wanted nothing more than to forget about.

*~*~*~Lavi's POV~*~*~*

I watched as Lana hurried away from me. My interaction with her left me so confused. I knew her for less than a day and she was already changing me. When I first saw her as the gate opened I was speechless. She was stunning. To treat her like I did to all the other girls would be an insult to how she looked. And the way she giggled earlier made my heart stop. It sounded so beautiful. And that broken expression on her face and distressed tone in her voice was breaking the heart that I shouldn't have.

I knew that the order and people in it were starting to change me but that took time being spent here with all of them. But with Lana, she managed to make that kind of change in me in a matter of minutes. I sighed as I put my hands on the back of my neck. The old panda wasn't going to like this if he ever found out about it. I turned around and headed back to the cafeteria. I saw the panda looking at me when I entered wondering if I got her to answer my questions. Shook my head slightly to let him know that I didn't get anything out of her. Allen then came up to me with a slightly pissed off face.

"_Lavi what did you say to Lana?"_

"_I just asked her why she didn't answer my questions beansprout."_

"_The names Allen baka Lavi and you shouldn't have done that."_

"_Huh? Why?"_

"_Weren't you listening to what I was saying?"_

I hadn't since I followed Lana out in order to find out the answers to my questions. Allen seemed to realize this and sighed as he repeated what he had told everyone else to me.

"_Lana was put through a lot in the past and she doesn't like to talk about it. Don't ask me what happened because I don't even know. As to how we're siblings it's a long story. The short version is that we were raised together and we adopted each other as siblings okay. So don't ask Lana anything about her past."_

With that Allen went back to talk with everyone else. I went back but wasn't really paying attention to what was being said. I was busy thinking about what Allen had just told me. I wondered what she had been through and figured it was still too soon to ask her about it. Reever and Johnny came in looking for Lana to say hi and take her measurements for her uniform and Lenalee told them that they had just missed her since she was tired and already went to bed. Soon we all left heading to our own rooms. Me and bookman got up and started heading to ours.

"_Lavi."_

"_Hm."_

"_Keep an eye on that girl Lana."_

Startled by what he just said I looked at him.

"_Huh? Why?"_

"_She seems familiar but I can't remember her and she seems to be hiding something."_

Thinking about what he just said I realized that she did seem familiar but just like the old panda I couldn't remember where I saw her and that confused me even more. As bookmen we recorded history so there wasn't anything or one that we couldn't remember but that wasn't the case with Lana.

"_So find out who she is and what she's hiding but remember to not get attached to her. Bookmen have no need for a heart and have no connections to anyone."_

With that bookman went to bed leaving me to my thoughts. So I had to get close to her without getting close to her. Huh. This should be interesting.


	4. Fitting In

Finding and Saving You: Chapter 4

**Hi! So here is the next chapter in my story. So obviously I don't own D Gray-man or the characters in it I just own the plot of this story and the OCs that I plan on putting in here. So please enjoy my new chapter and tell me what you think! And since school is starting soon it'll take me a little longer to write and post my story so please bear with me.**

I woke up the next day with an extreme headache that threatened to split my head in two. It had to have been from all the crying that I did the night before. I don't know when I stopped but when I looked in the mirror I figured that I must have continued to cry in my sleep considering how red and puffy my face was.

I looked outside and noticed that it was still dark. Then I looked around to find the clock in my room. It read 4:15. I figured that it meant a.m. which I sighed partially annoyed and partially relieved. Annoyed because I was still tired and wanted to sleep more but I knew that I wouldn't be able to. Once I was awake I pretty much stayed that way. Relived because no one else would be awake and notice my tear stricken face when I went out to take a shower. So I wouldn't have to explain why I was crying or have anyone try to comfort me or have me talk about it.

With that I gathered up some lose fitting clothes and headed to the showers. First I took a hot shower to properly clean myself and get all the dirt and grim off me and then I took a cold one to get rid of the red and puffy face I had from my tears. When I thought that my face had gone back to normal I got out, got dressed, and decided I'd figure out what to do next.

I could go and get an early breakfast, but something told me that Jerry wouldn't be up to make it. I mean I could cook for myself but I figured I should ask Jerry if I could do that since it is _**his**_kitchen. I could go to the library to read since that always seemed to calm me down when I was younger, but I just didn't feel like sitting still. It was then that I figured out what I was going to do. I would go and train to help clear my mind and calm me down. It was perfect. I just needed to remember where the training rooms were which wasn't that hard since I had the memory of a bookman if not better.

When I got there I practiced with training dummies/machines to help me focus on defending multiple attacks coming from different directions and at almost the same time. (Like the things Allen used when he was at the Asian Branch) When I got bored with that I stopped them and looked for weapons to practice with. I noticed some swords on a rack at the side and decided I'd practice my swordsmanship.

I wasn't the best but I had the basics of it down and I could hold my own in a sword fight. I started practicing my stances remembering to remain completely focused on what I was doing. I was so focused that I didn't notice that someone had entered the training room. And I didn't notice until I felt someone's killing intent and turned just in time to defend myself. Unfortunately my sword wasn't as strong as my opponent's. So in order to prevent myself from getting hurt, when the sword I had broke from the force of the other, I had to jump back and distance myself from my attacker. When I was a good distance from them I looked to see the face of my opponent/attacker. It was Kanda. I also took note of someone else that had entered with him. It was the blind man that Komui had introduced as Marie.

"_sigh… really? You know not everyone has a sword that can handle almost anything. I don't think it would kill you to be a little nicer to the swords and not break them in two."_

"_Che. Komui needs to get better swords."_

"_Yes yes but until he does how about you don't break them with yours. Or better yet if you feel like fighting someone who doesn't have a sword made of innocence you fight them with one of these. I bet the battle will last longer if you do that."_

"_Che."_

With that Kanda gave his sword to Marie for safe keeping and went to the sword rack and picked up two swords. He turned back to me and tossed me one of the swords that he grabbed. And with that our sparring session began.

I don't know how long that went on but when we finally called it quits I was practically dying. I held my own against him pretty well but I still lost each and every single round that we had. Kanda had already put his borrowed sword back and was getting his from Marie when I decided to talk again.

"_How is it that we are god's soldiers yet we have a demon on our side?"_

At this Marie chuckled and Kanda gave his usual response but I thought I saw a smirk on his face before he turned and left.

"_Is he always this talkative?"_

"_chuckle…Pretty much. He talks more if you piss him off but that's only to yell at you and threaten to kill you."_

"_Is there actually someone dumb enough to do that? I mean I was having a hard enough time fighting him when he wasn't pissed off so I can only image how much more brutal he'd be."_

"_chuckle… You'll learn the answer to your question soon enough. For now why don't we head to the cafeteria to get something to eat?"_

Then my stomach grumbled my response. With that he helped me up. I felt so sore. I had to stretch and start massaging my shoulders and arms to get some of the kinks out of them. When we got to the cafeteria and the first thing I did was look for a clock. I turned and saw it hanging above the door and it read 10:20. Looking around I then saw Lenalee, Allen, Krory, and Miranda on the left side of one table. With Lavi on the other side right across from Allen and Kanda a little farther away from them but still at the same table as them. We decided to say hi before we got our breakfast. Lenalee took notice of the condition that I was in.

"_Lana are you all right? You look so exhausted. Did you not get enough sleep?"_

Marie decided to answer for me.

"_No she just finished a sparring session with Kanda."_

"_Sparring session my foot. That was a beating."_

Everyone looked at me then at Kanda then back to me. Their facial expressions showing shock at what they just heard. But then Allen's turned to a pissed off expression.

"_Bakanda! Don't hurt my sister!"_

Sighing I realized Allen had gone into protective mode and it wouldn't stop until he or Kanda couldn't move. So I decided to stop it before it got out of hand. When Allen and Kanda were starting to get up to fight each other I fell/hugged Allen forcing him back down. He had to hold out his hands to stop himself from falling face first on the table.

"_Alllllleeennn! I'm dying of starvation! Can you go get me some food before I pass out?"_

To further prove my exaggerated point I let go of him and fell to the floor and laid motionless. Allen sighed got up, picked me up and placed me where he had been previously sitting which was between Lenalee and Krory. I just laid on the table since I was really tired and didn't feel like moving. Everyone was chuckling at our little display.

"_sigh…Lana I thought you had gotten passed your dramatic antics."_

I mumbled my response but I knew he and everyone else heard me just fine.

"_And I thought you had gotten passed picking fights with people. I guess we were both wrong."_

With another sigh Allen went to go get me some food. Everyone but Kanda was still laughing at what had just happened. But I didn't move until Allen came back with my food. I ended up finishing it in a matter of minutes because I was so hungry. I noticed that Lenalee had moved over so that Allen could sit next to me. I was grateful since I was going to use Allen as a pillow.

But before I could do that two men in white lab coats came. I recognized one of them as the man that dragged Komui into his office when I first met him. I believe Komui introduced him as Reever. He spoke up first.

"_Hey Lana. So how are you liking the order?"_

"_It's a little different from what I'm used to so it may take a little longer for me to be completely comfortable here but all in all I really like it here."_

He smiled at that before continuing.

"_Well that's good. Anyway this is Johnny he needs to take your measurements for your exorcist uniform."_

With that I looked at the other one that Reever had just introduced as Johnny. He had curly brown hair tied in the back and wore glasses. Though I couldn't help but notice that his eyes were kind of sparkling.

"_Um…does it really matter what size I am? I mean anything should be fine right?"_

That just seemed to fuel the sparkling in his eyes.

"_No that won't work. You need something that fits you properly to help you fight better. Hey Reever do you think something like Lenalee's uniform would look nice on her or would Miranda's look better."_

By then he had pretty much ignored me and started talking to Reever on what kind of style would look nice on me. I just sighed at that since I particularly didn't care on style or whether or not my outfit fit me properly. Just then I heard Lenalee laugh. I turned to her and gave her a quizzical look.

"_I'm sorry. This just reminded me of the past since we had the same conversation with Lavi when he first joined us. So I guess I'll say to you what I said to him. You're our friend now Lana and we just want to make sure that you're safe."_

I looked around the table and saw that everyone had the same encouraging smile. Well not Kanda but he didn't look pissed like he usually did so I took that as a sign of encouragement. With that I let out this heavy sigh finally giving in.

"_Fine I'll go get measured."_

Johnny heard me gave me a big ole smile and began tugging me along to another room to take my measurements all the while asking me about styles that I would prefer to wear. Luckily it didn't take that long for him to get everything that he needed. He said that he would be done with it soon and give it to me when it was ready.

With that I left to go back to my room since there was nothing else for me to do. But even if there was I probably wouldn't have done it since I was just so tired from the lack of sleep, sparring with Kanda, and dealing with everyone here that I figured that I would just take a nap.

I mean it wasn't like I didn't like any of them or found them annoying it was just that I wasn't used to people being nice to me or having to interact with them so this would take some time for me to get used to. With another sigh I headed off to my room.


	5. The Nightmare

Finding and Saving You: Chapter 5

**Hi! So here is the next chapter in my story. So obviously I don't own D Gray-man or the characters in it I just own the plot of this story and the OCs that I plan on putting in here. So please enjoy my new chapter and tell me what you think!**

I had already memorized the place so I wasn't really paying attention when I headed back to my room. That was a big mistake since I ended up bumping into someone. I would have fallen to the floor if the person that I had bumped into hadn't recovered from being crashed into and caught me. I looked up at the person holding me in a slightly dipped position only to see that it was Lavi with a slight glint in his eye.

My heart was now racing from the contact with him and I'm sure that a blush would have been on my face if I wasn't so in control with my emotions revealing only shock in my eyes. I wondered if he knew the effect he had on me? Well either way didn't matter since I needed to steer clear of him since I'm pretty positive he is bad for my health. It was then that I realized that we were still in the dipped position which caused me to look away from him.

"_Um…thank you for catching me but I think you can let go now."_

"_You sure? I kind of like this position."_

I rolled my eyes at that which he promptly laughed at as he began to straighten me out and then let go of me when he was sure that I wouldn't fall.

"_Um sorry for bumping into you I wasn't paying attention. I just…I had some stuff on my mind."_

"_Ha-ha it's all good! __Just be glad I wasn't Kanda! Now that would have been a disaster."_

I realized he was right. Bumping into Kanda and pissing him off and having him attack me would piss Allen off and they'd probably destroy the order along with each other if they weren't stopped. This thought caused me to groan internally. He was about to say something else when we heard someone yell.

"_DAMN USAGI I'M GOING SKIN YOU ALIVE!"_

Just as that statement was finished Kanda appeared around the corner with a very extreme killing intent directed at Lavi. It took me a second to process this before I realized that this was my answer to the question I had asked Marie. I slammed my palm into my face at this, realizing I should have known. With the persona that he developed for this alias it only made sense that it would be Lavi that would do something stupid to piss off Kanda.

Lavi, realizing the danger he was in, took off running to avoid being killed by Kanda. Kanda ran after him all the while yelling threats at him though that didn't seem to bother Lavi since he was laughing pretty hard. After they left I was still standing there just staring at the direction that they took off in. With a sigh I just let it go since whatever Lavi did was none of my business and I wasn't going to try and help him since no one else did which made me believe that this was normal here. Plus I didn't want to piss off Kanda.

So I just started heading to my room again to go rest up though this time I paid attention to where I was going since I didn't want to bump into someone else. When I got to my room I went in and finally took a good look at it. It was pretty plain. The walls were gray from the cement, there was a desk, a bookshelf, my bed, a mirror and a picture of someone walking through this spiral room.

I hated how lifeless my room was and made a mental note to ask Komui if I can go into the closest town to buy some things to make my room less boring. Then I threw myself onto my bed finally letting my exhaustion kick in and quickly pulled me under.

* * *

_At first I couldn't feel anything. Couldn't see anything or smell anything. I was just there in this endless darkness. And then the pain set in. It was unbearable. My body felt like it was being ripped to shreds. Every molecule of me being was screaming in pain and there was nothing that I could do about it. I could feel that my body was twisted into positions that it shouldn't be in. And then I smelled it. Smoke. Something was on fire. This caused me to open my eyes and finally take in my surroundings._

_Everything around me was being consumed by flames. I noticed that my left arm was broken, twisted in the opposite direction of how it should be. I felt pain in my abdomen as I tried to sit up and saw that I had been impaled by some glass that had fallen on me. Obviously it wasn't enough to kill me but it was getting there since I was going to bleed to death if nothing was done about it. I also saw that my right leg was broken and twisted as well but the bone was sticking out of it._

_Not wanting to die here and now I activated my innocence and began healing myself. I removed the glass from my abdomen and started there. I healed it to the point where I wouldn't be in danger of losing any more blood. I then focused on my leg since I would need it to walk properly. Healing this hurt like hell since my bone had to move itself back into place. Once I was sure it was fixed I went to work on my arm. I healed it to a certain degree leaving it as a small fracture so I could still be able to use. Abet with some pain but that was something that I couldn't avoid since I was pretty positive that that could wait until later to be fixed properly since the other two where needed for me to get out of here. Plus I was feeling pretty tired from all the energy it took to heal the other two wounds that I doubted I could heal my arm and make it out alive._

_I stayed down so I wouldn't inhale the smoke. Still weak from healing myself I couldn't go through the door like I normally would when I was in a rush so instead I picked up a piece of cloth (probably a shirt I forgot to pick up), wrapped it around my hand, opened the door and crawled out of my room and out into the hallway and down the stairs. I was moving slowly at first until I remembered the books. With that I got up put my scarf that I always wore over my mouth and nose and used the little strength I had left and began running to the library. The seals that were normally there to protect them were no longer working and I couldn't figure out why. But at the moment that didn't matter. It was my duty as Mykra's daughter to protect the books. So I pushed open the doors and went in._

_The flames were already starting to consume the library but luckily it hadn't gotten to the books yet. Once again, I used my innocence. I absorbed all the books in the library and turned them all into one book and placed it inside my body for safe keeping. Now I was really feeling the effects of using my innocence more than I was used to. But I still couldn't leave yet. I had to make sure that the things needed for the ceremony were safe as well._

_So I took off to our living room where all the stuff was kept. I noticed that Kiki's part of it was already gone which meant that she was already out. Though part of me wondered why she didn't secure the books before leaving but I didn't have time to ponder that. I needed to get my part of the ceremony as well as Myrka's since her's was still there as well which meant that she was still here somewhere. So I used my innocence to shrink everything and put it into my satchel that, I normally carry with me everywhere I go, and was on the living room couch and then I shrunk that and put it in a pocket on the inside of my clothes. I couldn't let anyone get them, they were too valuable._

_I began heading out at a slower pace, panting heavily since I was drained from using my innocence so much in one day and in a short period of time. But I couldn't help but wonder why Myrka's seals were no longer protecting the books or why her stuff was still here or why Kiki hadn't grabbed them. This kept going through my head as I headed to the main foyer. And then I screamed._

* * *

I jolted out of bed panting for breath with sweat dripping down my face. I looked around the room and saw that it was 2:10. I had slept for about four hours but that didn't matter. I was shaking from the nightmare I just had. I pulled my legs closer to my body and put myself into a sitting version of fetal position. It had been years since I dreamt about the "accident" and the images from it still scare me. I was trying to calm myself down when I heard a knock on my door. I got up, still visibly scared senseless, and opened it. There standing before me with a worried expression was Lavi.

"_Hey is everything alright?"_

"_Yeah why wouldn't I be?"_

My voice came out breathless and shaky which made my answer hard to believe even to me. And I could tell that Lavi didn't believe me from the look he was giving me.

"_Well I heard you scream and you look a little pale and out of breath. Anything that you want to talk about?"_

"_No I'm fine really." _I gave him the best reassuring smile I could muster at the moment but it seemed like it only fueled his concern.

"_Lana."_

He just looked and me with such sad eyes as if pleading with me to confide in him but I couldn't even if I wanted to. If he ever figured out who I was he would then find out about my fate and I doubt that he would just sit back and let that happen.

"_Really Lavi I'm fine so please just let it go."_

Lavi looked at me for a while before sighing and admitting defeat.

"_Well I'm here if you ever need someone to talk to."_

I nodded before mumbling.

"_Thanks Hani."_

I heard Lavi gasp causing me to look up at him. I saw on his face an expression of complete and utter shock.

"_Lana what did you just call me?"_

It was then that I realized my mistake. Hani was a previous alias of his. An alias that I should not know about. Quickly I tried to cover up my mistake.

"_Oh I was thinking that maybe I should get some tea with honey. I hadn't realized that I said honey out loud."_

Hani and honey kind of rhymed so I was hoping that he believed what I said. Not waiting to see if he did I left my room rushing past him without looking at him and headed to the cafeteria to actually get some tea with honey to make my lie more believable. Now I really had to avoid him or else risk giving myself away.

***So for Lavi's previous alias I'm not entirely sure how its pronounced. I'm under the impression that is HA-knee not HU-knee if I'm wrong sorry. Anyway hope you like the chapter!**


End file.
